It Ends with Beginning
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak tahan lagi kalau harus berlama-lama mengurus anak-anak Nekoneko. Bersyukur, Sakura mau mencarikan pengadopsi untuk anak-anak kucing itu. Tentu saja ia harus berterima kasih banyak pada wanita itu. Bersama dengan musim semi, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. [For Event #4LOVESHOT #HarunatakiYu #StrangerToLover #4]


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **It Ends with Beginning**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

"Jangan mencakar-cakar sofaku!"

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, jangan mencakar tembok!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan naik-naik! Kau bisa jatuh nanti!

"Hei! Jangan di sana! Itu barang berhargaku!"

Naruto meletakkan enam ekor kucing yang bermain-main dengan liar di dalam rumahnya dengan wajah penuh peluh. Setelah meletakkannya dengan lembut, anak kucing itu kembali berlari-larian. Naruto terjatuh dari posisinya, memijit kepalanya yang terasa berat karena harus merawat semua enam ekor anak kucing. Belum lagi ia baru saja pulang kerja.

Naruto menoleh ke sisi lain, dimana Nekoneko sedang duduk santai di atas sofa dengan tenang. "Nekoneko," panggil Naruto tenang. "Kau begitu tenang, tapi kenapa anak-anakmu sangat liar?!" lanjutnya dengan nada frustasi.

" _Miaw_ ~"

"Mereka pasti mirip dengan Ayahnya." Naruto mulai berpikir segala kemungkinan yang menyebabkan anak-anak kucing itu bertingkah liar. "Ya! Tidak salah lagi! Dasar kucing jantan tak bertanggung jawab!" maki Naruto. Ia mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"Tapi ini juga salahku," ujar Naruto dengan nada lirih. "Ya, ini juga salahku! Nekoneko! Maafkan aku!" Naruto langsung menarik Nekoneko ke dalam pelukannya, lalu menangis dengan dramatis. Ia merasa sangat bersalah ketika otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Saat itu ia mengajak Nekoneko berbelanja di supermarket untuk mengisi kulkasnya yang sudah kosong melompong. Ketika ia sibuk memasukkan seluruh belanjaannya ke bagasi mobil, Nekoneko yang menunggunya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Setengah mati ia mencari-cari Nekoneko yang menghilang dengan berlari ke seluruh penjuru lapangan parkir supermarket yang luas. Hingga akhirnya ia terkejut ketika menemukan Nekoneko di balik salah satu mobil sedang bersama kucing jantan hitam. Ia bukan terkejut karena menemukan Nekoneko, melainkan karena kucing jantan itu sedang menodai Nekoneko kesayangannya.

Ketika ia berteriak keras, kucing jantan itu malah melarikan diri. Ia mengambil Nekoneko dan mengejar kucing jantan itu hingga kucing jantan itu mencapai jalan buntu. Segala teriakan dirinya untuk bertanggung jawab di hiraukan kucing jantan itu. Hingga akhirnya kucing jantan liar itu mencakarnya dan berlalu pergi.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ketika mengingat kejadian itu lagi. "Ah, andai saja saat itu aku memasukkan Nekoneko dulu ke dalam mobil, bukan belanjaanku. Semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini." Naruto yang sudah melepaskan Nekoneko langsung menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali di atas sofa.

"Huah! _Mendokusei_!" oke! Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar seperti Shikamaru.

 _Prang!_

"Aku tak tahan lagi," lirih Naruto putus asa ketika mendengar suara pecahan barang untuk sekian kalinya. Entah apa yang sudah di pecahkan anak-anak kucing itu. Nekoneko sendiri malah enak bergelut di kakinya.

Dengan gerakan malas, Naruto merogoh ponselnya di dalam saku. Ia langsung mencari kontak Sakura ketika membuka kontak di ponselnya. Lalu, mendekatkan benda komunikasi itu di telinganya. Suara sambungan telepon berbunyi, hingga orang di seberang sana menangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sakura- _chan_ ," sapa Naruto begitu teleponnya di angkat.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus semua anak kucing itu. Aku ingin mereka itu di asuh orang lain saja. Apa kau punya kenalan yang suka kucing? Eh, benarkah?! Baguslah kalau begitu. Oke. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku." Naruto menutup teleponnya ketika sambungan terputus.

"Nekoneko, aku tidak bisa mengurus anak-anakmu. Jadi, Sakura- _chan_ akan mencarikan pengadopsi untuk anak-anakmu itu. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Naruto pada Nekoneko.

Naruto kembali menghela napas. Besok ia libur kerja. Berarti seharian penuh ia harus merawat semua kucing-kucing itu. Ia memang menyukai kucing, tapi memiliki kucing yang banyak seperti ini membuatnya kewalahan juga. Naruto melempar ponselnya di atas sofa dengan sembarang, lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ya, meninggalkan ponselnya tanpa memikirkan ponselnya akan ikut menjadi korban kerusakan seperti beberapa barang yang pecah.

xxx

Naruto mengusap peluhnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam klinik. Ia menghela napas lega. Astaga, mau masuk ke dalam klinik dengan membawa tujuh kucing susahnya minta ampun. Ia begitu lega ketika Ino langsung menghampiri dan membantunya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku," ujar Naruto ketika sang resepsionis cantik itu kembali setelah mengamankan kucing-kucing itu.

Ino tersenyum. "Bukan masalah," balasnya ringan. "Oh ya, Sakura menitipkan ini semalam. Dia mau aku memberikanmu ini ketika kau datang. Katanya, ponselmu tidak bisa di hubungi," kata Ino sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas untuknya.

Tangan kanan Naruto terulur, mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Ino. "Terima kasih. Anak kucing itu merusak ponselku," Naruto meringis. Ia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya. "Aku titip kucing-kucing itu. Aku pergi dulu."

.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kertas pemberian Sakura saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di mobil. Membuka lipatannya, lalu membaca tulisan Sakura yang rapih terukir di atasnya.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu kemarin. Awalnya, aku ingin kembali menelponmu, tapi tidak jadi karena kau pasti sedang kelelahan. Aku memutuskan untuk menelponmu di hari liburmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu. Mau meminta nomor telepon rumahmu juga tidak sempat karena kemarin aku sibuk. Jadi aku kembali menulis seperti ini lagi._

 _Aku cuma ingin memberitahumu, kupastikan anak Nekoneko akan punya tuan yang baik hati dan penyayang. Kupastikan hari ini anak Nekoneko akan banyak yang mengadopsi. Kau tahu, kan? Anak Nekoneko itu benar-benar lucu, sama seperti Nekoneko. Jadi, aku yakin akan banyak orang yang mengadopsinya._

 _Salam,_

 _Sakura._

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali menyimpan secarik kertas itu setelah melipatnya. Sekarang ia tidak akan khawatir lagi. Anak Nekoneko itu memang tak bisa diam dan kadang menyebalkan, tapi dia juga sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Sama seperti ia yang menyayangi Nekoneko.

xxx

Naruto menurunkan Nekoneko ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Kucing berbulu putih itu langsung berlari-lari kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet. Sedangkan Naruto, ia melempar tas kerjanya di atas sofa, dan langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Akhirnya, ia kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya bersama Nekoneko ketika pulang kerja. Biasanya, belum sempat duduk pun ada saja barang di rumahnya yang langsung pecah dan sukses membuatnya sakit kepala.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya, melonggarkan dasi yang terpasang di lehernya lalu merogoh ponsel yang baru ia beli sepulang kerja. Ia ingin menghubungi Sakura untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membantunya mencari pengadopsi untuk anak-anak Nekoneko.

" _Moshi-moshi."_

Naruto langsung mengaktifkan _loud speaker_ ponselnya ketika Sakura sudah mengangkat panggilannya. Ia terlalu malas untuk meletakkan ponsel di telinganya yang sudah panas karena mendengar presentasi panjang Tsunade.

"Sakura- _chan_ , maaf mengganggumu lagi."

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum tidur. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Aku cuma mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku menemukan pengadopsi untuk anak-anak Nekoneko."

" _Bukan masalah."_

"Tapi aku khawatir Nekoneko akan merindukan anaknya."

" _Jangan khawatir. Para pengadopsinya adalah kenalanku semua. Mereka semua orang yang sibuk dan kupastikan mereka menitipkan kucing itu ke klinik. Jadi, Nekoneko akan tetap bertemu mereka."_

Naruto menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, jadi Nekoneko masih bisa melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh."

" _Kau benar. Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah."_

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura- _chan_!" seru Naruto cepat sebelum Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Nani _?"_

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Membuat Sakura kembali memanggil namanya di seberang sana. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, apa kau mau melihat hanami bersamaku?"

" _Tentu saja! Kebetulan orang tuaku hanya ingin melihat hanami berdua. Dengan ini, aku tidak akan menikmati hanami sendiri. Mau pergi tanggal berapa?"_

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau tanggal 3 April? Kau mau?"

" _Baiklah!"_

Dan setelah itu, sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Kau dengar Nekoneko? Sakura- _chan_ menerima ajakanku untuk melihat hanami nanti! Aku senang sekali!" seru Naruto gembira. Ia mengangkat Nekoneko yang sedang asik mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di kaki Naruto. " _Yosh_! Aku harus mandi! Dan kau juga harus tidur!" ujar Naruto. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya bersama Nekoneko.

xxx

Musim semi datang. Pepohonan mulai berwarna merah muda. Bunga cantik bernama sakura itu bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Udara mulai menghangat pertanda berakhirnya musim dingin. Udara nan segar di isi oleh semerbak aroma bunga sakura.

Orang-orang beramai-ramai berkunjung bersama keluarga mereka di tempat dimana mereka bisa menikmati bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Hanami biasanya di mulai dari akhir bulan Maret hingga awal April, kurang lebih selama satu minggu.

Naruto menggelar tikar berukuran sedang di atas rumput hijau yang lembab oleh embun. Sedangkan Sakura, ia langsung meletakkan beberapa kotak makanan setelah Naruto menggelar tikar.

Sakura mulai membuka satu-persatu kotak makanan yang di bawanya. "Nekoneko, ini untukmu!" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan berukuran kecil kepada Nekoneko. Kucing berbulu putih itu pun langsung mendekat dan memakan hidangannya.

"Sepertinya enak sekali, Sakura- _chan_!" ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat masakan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku membuat ini bersama Ibuku. Makanlah!" Sakura mulai mengambil satu telur gulung dengan sumpit dan memakannya.

Naruto sendiri lebih memilih mengambil onigiri dulu, menghabiskannya dengan cepat dan mulai menyumpit beberapa makanan lainnya. "Demi apapun, ini enak sekali, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Benarkah?!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Kau bisa menjadi istri yang hebat nanti!"

Seketika Sakura terdiam. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto yang spontan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berharap Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang mungkin saja memerah.

Di sisi lain, Naruto malah merutuki kebodohannya karena langsung bicara tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu. Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura. Ah, wanita itu sedang mengalihkan pandangan. Ia harap Sakura tak membencinya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah. "Aku sangat menyukai bunga sakura. Apa kau mau tahu alasannya, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sakura sendiri kembali melirik Naruto.

"Dari dulu, aku menyukai musim semi. Bunga sakura yang bermekaran itu indah. Hanya ada bunga di pohon itu, sama sekali tidak ada daun. Warnanya cerah dan aromanya benar-benar membuatku merasa damai," jelas Naruto. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku tak menyangka kalau wanita musim semi sepertimu benar-benar ada. Dan aku juga sangat menyukaimu." Naruto mengulas senyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura sendiri diam mematung mendengar seluruh kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku sadar. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu denganmu," ujar Naruto. Lelaki itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia merasa telapak tangannya membeku, jantungnya pun berdentam keras dan bergemuruh dengan hebat. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan_. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang terbelalak. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menunduk dalam untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Tangan Naruto terkepal. Jujur saja, ia lebih merasa takut untuk mendengar jawaban Sakura daripada di marahi habis-habisan oleh Tsunade.

"Te-tentu saja aku tidak mau..."

Naruto membeku, ia merasa jiwanya lepas dari raganya ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia merasa hatinya akan hancur sebentar lagi. Naruto pun ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Apa seharusnya ia tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya?

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto merasa ada tangan menyentuh wajahnya. Ia tahu, itu adalah tangan milik Sakura. Membuatnya mau-tak-mau mengangkat kepala. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah hebat.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanyanya tenang.

"Itu karena..."

Dengan cepat, Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto, "Aku belum selesai bicara, _baka_!" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. Ia menarik napas dalam lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau menolaknya!"

Naruto melongo beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Sakura- _chaaan_!" seru Naruto keras karena terlalu senang. Ingin rasanya ia langsung memeluk Sakura detik itu juga.

Dengan perasaan senang tak terkira, Naruto langsung mengangkat Nekoneko yang baru saja menghabiskan makanannya. Naruto berdiri, ia mengangkat Nekoneko tinggi-tinggi. "Kau dengar tadi, Nekoneko?! Sakura- _chan_ menerimaku! Dia menerima pernyataanku!" serunya keras. Membuat orang lain yang juga sedang menikmati hanami di sana tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Naruto. Demi apapun, apa Naruto tidak malu di lihat banyak pasang mata karena kelakuannya? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Karena lelaki itu juga pernah berteriak telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat festival musim panas tahun lalu. Ia tak menyangka kalau wanita cinta pertama yang Naruto hebohkan saat itu adalah dirinya. Seorang Sakura Haruno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **AN :** Ini adalah fic penutup dari kelompok **Harunataki Yu** dengan tema **Stranger to Lover**. Kami harap para reader-san puas dengan ke-empat cerita kami :)

Seharusnya, bagian ini di tulis oleh author Uzumaki Mai. Namun, karena dia menghilang tanpa kabar, mau-tidak-mau sayalah yang melanjutkannya (karena kalah undian juga XD). Banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk **Barbara123** dan **Maya Kaminaga** yang banyak membantu dan kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik ^^ suatu hal membahagiakan bisa satu kelompok dengan author Barbara123 ~ Author favorit sampai saat ini :'D

Buat readers yg masih bingung, inilah alur cerita yang harus baca :

Story 1 : **It Started with a Cat** by **Barbara123**

Story 2 : **It Continues with a Gift** by **Maya Kaminaga**

Story 3 : **It Blossoms with a Date** by **Yuki'NF Miharu**

Story 4 : **It Ends with Beginning** by **Yuki'NF Miharu**

Yosh! HAPPY 4 LOVE-SHOT.

Salam, Heaven and Earth.

With Love, Harunataki Yu.


End file.
